Incidents of missed appointments, scheduling errors and forgotten accessories occur on a frequent basis. Often, there are news reports that a parent forgot to drop the parents' children to the day care when they instead went directly to the parents' job site. This is particularly true when that task is normally done by the other parent. Likewise, there are reports of parents forgetting a child's car seat or a child's doctor's appointment. Similar situation can occur on any workflow, specifically those involving multiple actors. The need exists for a system and method to assist people with managing multiple events, situations and accessories on a daily basis.